1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to semiconductor design technology for storing information, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit that performs an operation similar to that of a fuse.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor memory device such as a double data rate synchronous DRAM (DDR SDRAM) has various circuits therein in order to perform various operations. As an example, a fuse circuit may be included as a circuit component. The fuse circuit performs an operation for storing desired information. To this end, the fuse circuit has a general fuse or an anti-fuse therein. The general fuse and the anti-fuse are elements have characteristics opposite to each other. The general fuse is fabricated in an initial short fuse state and is subsequently programmed (for example, to an open state) according to different use. However, the anti-fuse is fabricated in an open state and is subsequently programmed to a short fuse state according to different use. Here, the programming indicates a series of operations for storing desired information in the general fuse and the anti-fuse.
While the general fuse may be implemented in a relatively small area, its program is performed at a wafer state. On the other hand, while the anti-fuse can be programmed using a programming voltage in a package state, it occupies a relatively large area, is complicated, and uses precise control technology.